


Possessive

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an unused prompt at the no_tags challenge on Dreamwidth:<br/><b>Pete/Patrick, Pete is possessive</b><br/>Thanks to the prompter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed. 100 words can only mean about 99 mistakes, so I’ve risked it.

 

Pete is a possessive fuck!

He ignores the hoodie on the floor for days, but when Patrick starts putting it on, he takes it from his hands. “Mine!” Pete says. “Mine,” he says when there is only one Pop Tart left and he’s munching it with the biggest smile on his face. “Mine,” and he’s riding shotgun again.

So annoying!

But when Pete’s cock is buried deep in Patrick’s ass, when his hands are caressing every part of Patrick’s body, when Pete’s barely able to speak because he’s coming so hard, “mine” is the most beautiful word in Patrick’s ears.

 


End file.
